<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] I Want to Come Over by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187397">[Podfic] I Want to Come Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic'>semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Declarations Of Love, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Minor May Parker/OFC, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Endgame, references to canon character death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "I Want to Come Over" by thinlizzy2</p>
<p>Author's original summary: </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Pepper didn’t love whatever it implied about herself, but she’d been expecting a sort of stereotypical spinster: steel-gray hair in curlers, shapeless floral housecoat, big eyes blinking myopically behind thick glasses.  But the woman who opened the door was a genuine beauty, sexy as hell in a tank top and jean cut-off shorts, and Pepper felt immediately thrown off her guard.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Five times that Pepper Potts visited May Parker at home, and once when May visited Pepper.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>May Parker (Spider-Man)/Pepper Potts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvel Trumps Hate 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] I Want to Come Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts">GlassesOfJustice</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971551">I Want to Come Over</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/pseuds/thinlizzy2">thinlizzy2</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read for glassesofjustice on behalf of RAINN for Marvel Trumps Hate 2019</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="cover">
    <p>
      <br/>
      
      <br/>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="content"><h3>Details</h3><ul>
<li>
<b>Length:</b> 0:28:00</li>
<li>
<b>File Size:</b> 23 MB</li>
</ul><h3>Streaming &amp; Hosting</h3><audio></audio><p><br/></p>
<ul>
<li>MP3 on Google Drive <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Ul_LDcIGFXe-UkdPvlX6NGk7rrNgX4iA">here</a>
</li>
<li>M4B on Google Drive <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=1TmJjMW-xSSdrT4255sDxS0cImcm7QZMo">here</a>
</li>
</ul><h3>Credits</h3><ul>
<li>
<b>Text:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MarvelFemslashExchange2019/works/18971551"><em>I Want to Come Over</em></a>
</li>
<li>
<b>Author:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/pseuds/thinlizzy2">thinlizzy2</a> </li>
<li>
<b>Reader:</b> semperfiona</li>
<li>
<b>Cover artist:</b> semperfiona</li>
</ul></div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>